


A Moment in Time

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BFSmutWeek, First Time, Incest, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Ash loves his big brother... and his big brother loves him.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11.45pm, and I finally managed to finish the "soft" piece I wrote for Day One of the #BFSmutWeek.
> 
> This was my original idea, so I hope those of you who couldn't read my first submission, can enjoy this one instead. :)

Ash had always looked up to his older brother. It didn’t matter that they didn’t share the same mother, only that he had always been there for as long as Ash could remember; Ash loved him with all his heart, and would do absolutely anything for him… well, as much as what a twelve year old could do at any rate.

It was for his twelfth birthday that Ash had received a polaroid camera as a gift from his brother, his green eyes lighting up with awe as he unwrapped it. “It’s amazing Griff! I’m gonna take so many photos with this! I’m could be a photographer! Or a journalist! Or a Private Eye!”

They’d all laughed good naturedly at his boyish enthusiasm as Ash took a picture with it, waving the card vigorously so that the film would develop faster. He watched carefully as the exposure took shape, revealing the small moment in time; a picture of his brother, laughing and smiling.

\----

He wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he even felt about it, but there was no denying that he was having a physical reaction to it. Griffin raised the camera and looked through the viewfinder, trying to ignore the erection that was becoming painful. Ash was lying on his bed in some parody of a seductive pose, pouting up at him as he pressed the button on the camera. 

“Why are we doing this again, Ash?” He asked, swallowing thickly as he looked at the developing picture, eyes focussed on the pink lips that seemed to emerge from the image first, the rest of the exposure developing around them.

Ash snatched the picture from him, staring intently at it with a frown on his face, refusing to give him an answer. “This one is no good, take another one.” he muttered, before discarding the picture and rearranging himself into another pose.

“Not until you give me an answer.” Griffin picked up the discarded photo and placed it with the others that had apparently not made the cut either. He knew that he should cut them up, burn them even, not… be making plans to keep them. 

His brother huffed, his pale cheeks reddening. “It’s just… something I saw, and I wanted to… try it.” It was a flimsy excuse and Griffin knew he wasn’t going to get much more out of him. 

“Well, if you tell me a little more about it, then maybe I can help you out?” Griffin shifted, trying to take the pressure off his erection. Maybe Ash wouldn’t notice…

“Griff?”

Damn.

\----

“Ash, promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. You can’t tell your friends… and you can’t tell dad…” Griffin was mesmerised by the sight of those pink lips wrapped around his cock, watching as his length disappeared into his younger brother’s mouth, only to reappear again, shiny with spit.

The head of his cock broke free from those lips with a wet pop. Green eyes stared intently at it; Ash’s small mouth opened again, his tongue lapping at the tip, before those little pink lips closed over, and his cock disappeared back into the warm wetness. Griffin’s fingers twisted through Ash’s blonde strands, as he very slowly began to fuck his baby brother’s mouth, careful not to push too deep or move too fast. 

“Is that ok Ash? I’m not hurting you?” Griffin’s whispers were a little breathless. Ash’s only reply was to hollow out his cheeks, the suction making his older brother drag his breath in through his teeth, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

The tightening in his nuts signalled his impending release. It was pull out now, or cum in his baby brother’s mouth.

“Ash, wait…” but it was too late. The first spurt was in his mouth, the second over his face as the small boy jolted backwards with a moue of surprise.

“Oh God Ash, I’m so sorry.” Griffin tried wiping the spatters of white off his brother’s face. His thumb smearing it across the plumpness of his lower lip making it glisten. The sight of Ash’s cum-stained face sent a jolt through him that went straight to his cock, the hardening flesh jerking back to life. 

He was going to hell now, that he knew… but nobody said he couldn’t enjoy the ride.

\----

“You ready Ash?”

Griffin was positioned between Ash’s legs, his fingers gently working in and out of his brother’s cherry-pink hole, stretching it out. His little cock was straining and twitching, clear fluid dribbling from the tip. Ash’s cheeks were flushed, his mouth slightly open and his breath coming in mewling pants.

Inching forward, he slid his fingers out, using his slicked up hand to grip the shaft of his cock and lube it up. He placed the blunt tip against his little brother’s pulsing bud and slowly pushed, the both of them gasping as Griffin’s cock breached the ring of muscle and inched it’s way in. 

He rocked his hips in short movements, his cock sinking further into the tight warm embrace. It took him by surprise when Ash wrapped his slim legs around Griffin’s hips and arched his back, pushing up against him, letting out a high whine as his older brother bottomed out, hips pressed flush against each other.

Griffin watched as Ash’s hips convulsed, his cock spasming as thin strands of white splashed against the pale skin of his abdomen. It only took a few thrusts before his own cock was doing the same, his own moan low and breathy as he emptied himself inside his little brother’s ass.

\----

He’d cleaned up his little brother the best he could, wiping his body down with a damp warm towel and hoped that he’d managed to get most of his cum out. Ash was already sleeping by the time he’d finished, leaving Griffin to slide into the bed behind him. He brushed away a strand of blonde hair, feathering a kiss against his little brother’s temple, and prayed that he wouldn’t hate him when he woke up.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, tell me what you think and don't forget to click the kudos button if you enjoyed it!


End file.
